happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whose Line Is It Anyway?
Whose Line Is It Anyway? is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fifteenth of the first season. This episode introduces Russell, a pirate sea otter whose vocabulary mostly consists of "Yarr". Plot The episode begins with the newest Happy Tree Friend sea otter, Russell fishing on pier while enjoying a bucket full of mussels and clams. Unbeknownst to him, inside the bucket is a blowfish. After Russell devours a clam, he unknowingly picks up the blowfish. Moments later, Russell's fishing line begins unreeling, meaning that a fish is caught in his line. Upon noticing this, Russell devours the blowfish, and begins reeling in his catch. Suddenly, the blowfish puffs up in his throat, cutting off his air. Not long after that, Russell's fishing line breaks apart. Russell attempts to reel in his catch by pulling his line, but the wire is so sharp, he loses both of his hands. Still determined, Russell grabs the fishing line with his teeth. And despite Russell getting a small cut on his upper lip, he manages to reel in his catch with one tug. Unfortunately, the fish that caught Russell's line was a swordfish. The swordfish comes towards Russell at full speed, and impales Russell's head through his mouth. The iris then closes in on Russell's throat, where the blowfish deflates, letting out a very squeaky "Yarr" like helium. Moral "Adopt a pet!" Deaths #Russell is impaled through the head by a swordfish. #The swordfish dies by a loss of oxygen (debatable). Goofs #In the opening of the episode the episode is incorrectly referenced as "Who's line is it anyway?" (Who is line is it anyway?) #At the beginning, as he is sitting on the dock, Russell's entire body disappears, then reappears without his legs, and then his legs reappear. #The fishing rod doesn't appear until there is a close up of Russell eating some bait. #After Russell lets go of the rod from his lip his cut disappears. #Russell doesn't have his tail, though in the later episodes, he has a tail. # The text "Almost there..." doesn't appear in the opening. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the long running TV show Whose Line is it Anyway?. * Russell is referred as "Russell the Pirate" in the opening sequence in this episode. Later, he is simply referred to as Russell in Off the Hook. ** This also occurred with Splendid, as his name was listed as "Splendid the Flying Squirrel" in his debut episode. Later he is simply referred to as "Splendid" in ''It's a Snap''. *This is the first time Russell is seen with his five o' clock shadow. *This is the only time we see Russell without his tail for a whole episode. However, it still happens as an occasional goof. *There are no female characters in this episode. *Discounting the swordfish and the blowfish, this is one of the few episodes where a character appears alone. *Unlike later episodes that feature Russell, Russell's voice is higher pitched in this episode. * This is one of only three episodes where there are no trees shown. The other episodes are ''Icy You'''' and [[Without a Hitch|''Without a Hitch]]. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Solo episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes